sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Techo
}} Techo is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Techo's early life is a mystery, even to himself. However, he did set up residence in the Scrap Bin, and learned how to operate a sniper rifle. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Techo is first seen sniping the Mecha Golem that attempts to stomp AnthonyM and Strongarm when they arrive. He inadvertantly saves them and decides to tag along because he had nothing better to do. Upon climbing the Stratosville Stairway for the first time, he snipes a flying monster who was chasing the princess, Blurri, who he develops a crush on after fighting alongside her to protect the palace. After helping the newly-formed M-Crew take down the Killer Bee, their reputation gained traction. He would devote time into creating new technology for the crew to utilize, including his Techobot Arsenal. After AnthonyM and Shadus's final duel, he finally confessed his love to Blurri, who was absolutely surprised and delighted. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map Techo's work on the SS Mixium was in the little bits of technology that made the ship more than a simple sea vessel, including the ship's other Formation Modes. The ship was a vital asset in collecting the pieces of the Cube of Awakening, and helping the colossus piece the planet back together. Sketch Arena Tournament Techo was one of the first fighters to join the tournament, alongside the other M-Crew members and the Gallum family. Personality Positive Traits * Very optimistic and sociable. * Very tech-savvy and loves to tinker. * Always has a confident demeanor. Negative Traits * Very scatterbrained, despite his intelligence. * Can be stressed out easier than the other M-Crew members. * Doesn't usually feel confident if he's flying solo, mainly due to a low-key dislike for loneliness. Powers and Abilities * Has very stretchy arms. * Very efficient with staff weapons, including his trusty Shock Staff. * A talented marksman with most shooting weapons. * Able to tap into Tekoa to power up robots he builds. * Has a minor form of electrokinesis. * PASSIVE: Electro Tanker (Suffers no damage from electrical attacks, and draws them to him if not aimed toward him.) *HYPER MODE: Tekoa Burst (Techo creates a field of energy around him that leeches enemy HP. If Techo leeches 25% of his max HP from his enemies, the hyper gains a 15-second cooldown.) Techobot Directory }} Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Hexbolt Shirt * Backpack: Arachnoid Backpack * Pants: Aqua Denim * Shoes: Sketchtazz Sneakers (Electric Lime) Weapons * Staff: Shock Staff * Rifle: Laser Rifle Physical Appearance Techo wears goggles over his eyes, as his eyes are very small. He also has very crazily-styled aqua-green hair in the Sketchian Thinker style. He wears a green shirt, aqua-green pants, and gray suspenders, as well as a mechanical backpack. His shoes are the exact same type as AnthonyM's except green. His arms are mechanical, and the upper arms are stretch cables. Merits * Survived the Idea Graveyard. * Created a weapon that can do 9999 damage. * Created the Light of Hope, a giant knight mech encrusted with Creativium (to balance with the Bleak Shadow, which was encrusted with Destructivium) * Turned the Scrap Island into a prospering city. Trivia * Techo's Shock Staff is based off of a stun rod, however it originally had a magnet on it instead of shock prongs. * Techo's Laser Rifle has a unique targeting system compared to any other shooting weapon. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Lightning Element